


pretend everything is awesome while the world burns outside

by emptyskies



Series: what could've been [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s05e11 They Did What?, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyskies/pseuds/emptyskies
Summary: A chance for something neworThe one where Ed finally reciprocates Oswald's feelings and it's for the better.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: what could've been [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	pretend everything is awesome while the world burns outside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this. Like at all. It's just not my best work. But I started working on this around the time I started watching the show and I finally got back around to it (mainly cleaning it up a bit, this was almost entirely written months ago.) I hope the characterisation isn't too far off. I think what I was going for is that Ed clearly wanted to reveal the way he felt towards Oswald the entire episode, and this scene in general made no sense without it.
> 
> Title by Is This What You Wanted by Grandson

"Back to square one." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth, an ever present ache blooming in his chest at the very thought. "Common criminals." He uttered, gazing out the grime crusted window, mind occupied, if only momentarily, by the fires that raged on outside- that had only just began to reside; unlike the nerves in the pit of his stomach that only grew in intensity with every passing moment.

He was dimly aware of Oswald's presence behind him, as he had always been, how it was distant but overwhelming in the same instance. Constantly alternating between suffocating and comforting, no matter how much space he put between them or how far he distanced himself from Oswald. When he focused back again, he caught the tail end of some inane rant Oswald had been going on. "We saved this city from certain damnation but will we see any credit for our loyalty, our selfless bravery? Of course not!"

Irritation rose up in his throat, and he whipped himself around so quickly he swore he quite nearly gave himself whiplash. "I don't want their thanks, or their respect." Ed spat out. "You know what I felt; standing shoulder to shoulder with those people out there?"

"-Nothing. I feel absolutely nothing for those drab, boring people." Ed grimaced, futilely tried to swallow back the damning words creeping up his throat like bile. "but you, Oswald."

"Me?" Oswald visibly startled, turning his one good eye- and with it bringing about a fresh wave of guilt to wash over him at the sight- upon him. Ed's skin itched at the attention. As reluctant as he was to admit it, Oswald had always such an intense effect on him. One that had both terrified him and exhilarated him in the same instance, one he'd only ever been faintly aware of and realised far too late.

Ed bit back a smile, felt the fight draining out of him as he looked upon Oswald. He looked utterly lost, watching Ed with the wary eyes of a dog who had been kicked too many times and didn't intend to be again. "I hope you realise, Oswald, that you mean a great deal to me. What happened today I-" He paused abruptly, shaking his head and his thoughts away with it as he turned back to the window, unable to look at Oswald any further without losing his composure completely. He left it where it was, said nothing further; and knew Oswald would understand that the subject had been retired.

He studied the flaking ivory paint of the windowpane with a detached sort of interest, his mind faraway. "That was me once." A callback of sorts, and it's as a good a distraction as any. It's more for his own benefit than Oswald's, he's sure, but he allows himself this. The truth had always been such a fickle thing anyhow. "Minimum wage at a thankless job at the GCPD- Yes sir, no sir, thank you so much sir. Picking up scraps from my master's floor." His lip curled, feeling the quick anger and animosity flaring up like an ache in his chest once again, and more hyper aware that this is all for himself. "shy, awkward, pathetic Ed." In the mirror his reflection snarled back at him, hands clenched into fists like he meant to break through.

Coming to a halting finish, he took a moment to collect himself and carefully rearranged his suit before continuing on with a renewed vigor. "Common criminals. Never again." He vowed fiercely, his tone low and more growl than anything else. "I have shown this city who I truly am once before and I will do it again. They will bow to the Riddler and they will get up when I permit them to." 

"Yes." Oswald cut in fervently, and the passion in his voice overrode the irritation rousing in Ed's chest at being interrupted. "You're right. Our accomplishments have been erased, our brilliant minds underrated. If they had let me run this city the way I'd wanted to it would not be in ruins now. I had the men, the money, the guns-"

"Gordon took them- why? Because he still sees you as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy and he always will." It could be true, as true as any other answer he might have to give and he'd never miss a chance to take a shot at Jim and bring Oswald closer in a single swoop.

"Yes." Oswald breathed, eyes- eye- shining with a strange sort of intensity and mouth set in a firm line.

It tugged at his chest, his heart jumping into his throat as their eyes connected for what seemed a lifetime, and he forced himself to avert his eyes, though not before he caught the hint of disappointment in Oswald's. He frowned deeply and turned back to the mirror.

"I only came back for you, Oswald." He blurted out, the words out before he can think better of it; not entirely sure he could keep them at bay for any longer- at least not anymore. "I fought for you- for us." They found each other in the mirror once more, Oswald mere feet behind him but the weight of his stricken gaze taking the place of his innermost thoughts felt the same, and welcome. "I came back to help him save this city only so we could take it for ourselves."

There's a dampness present in Oswald's eye, and he has to force himself to hold his gaze; watch the shock flicker over his features before he carefully trained his expression. "We could be strong together. No one could stop us."

"Yes. Perhaps." Excitement bloomed in his chest at the possibility; the opportunity that was quickly arising. Whether he cared to admit it or not, they didn't need each other; not really. They could do truly magnificent things on their own; had in fact, but they completed each other nonetheless and the things they could do together were so much wonderful- more extravagant than the alternative. Combined this city wouldn't stand a chance. He had said Gotham would be theirs to claim once more and it would be.

Oswald sucked in a shuddering breath and took a step forward. "Let's make a pact. Here and now. We take what we want, from who we want and we will suffer no fools."

"Together." Ed confirmed, but he needed, needed to be completely sure; that paranoid inkling twitching in the back of his mind. "Shall we shake on that?"

Oswald smiled slyly. "Please. We're brothers. A hug."

The tension in the air was palpable, but he persevered on. "A hug it is then."

They both took a step closer with no hesitation, wrapping their arms around the other. It had been a long time coming, after all they'd been through together. Ed gazed upon Oswald's face as they both pulled back, and though he wasn't sure what exactly brought the words on, they were out before he could even fathom them.

"What I feel for you doesn't constitute as brotherly, Oswald. Far from it."

There was a clatter as their hands relaxed and their knives fell to the floor; Oswald looking up at him with such emotion as no one ever had before. Revelation, reverence- love. The one- the only person who had ever truly seen him for what he was and cherished him anyway.

Ed felt as if his feet had been encased in cement and sealed to the floor, unable to move and unwilling to as he felt the rise of Oswald's chest against his with a sharp intake of breath and his hand coming to rest gently on the back of Ed's neck. Guiding him down, unresistant as Oswald rose to the tips of his toes and firmly pressed his lips to Ed's in a chaste kiss that seared his flesh and he felt right down to the tips of his own toes.

"Ed?" Ed opened his eyes- hadn't realised he'd closed them- and brought his hand to Oswald's cheek, caressing. 

"Life begins anew." And it was so. 

"Shall we get to work?" 

Oswald nodded, and smiled as he reeled Ed in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be a link to my tumblr. Send me messages, send asks, hell send me requests, just whatever.  
> [fades-in-time](http://fades-in-time.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If I cared more about this fic I'd write an accompanying one about them negotiating their relationship because neither of them trust the other because of their past together but they're working through. But hey who knows what'll happen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
